diikawfandomcom-20200215-history
Magmashelf Clans
Major Clans Vushistam (Voosh-eh-stam) “Magmalight”: The largest clan in Magmashelf. Staunchly devout worshippers of Moradin. Many great lawyers and clerics arise from this clan. They control a large portion of the government. Notable Members: *Solreb Tombplunder. Clan Progenitor, broke from the Tombplunder clan and established a bureaucratic and lawful government. Was half-duergar although this is a secret lost to time and the Magmalight clan working very hard to remove this fact from the fortress history. *High King Urist Magmalight III. 29th and Current King. Famous for his ability to imbibe, feast and drink are of upmost importance to him. Does not have a full understanding of the government processes, prefers to party and womanize rather than lead. *High King Urist Magmalight II. 28th King. Was loved by all, was a fair ruler. Favored the working class over the nobility. Only fathered a single son who was not quite hewn from the right stone to be King but the Magmalight clan needed a successor to continue to have supremacy. *Tordek, Son of Tordek. Singlehandedly killed a Balor that broke from imprisonment far below the crust of the planet. Cleric of Moradin. Still living, Over-General of the great armies. Datankeskal (Dat-an-kess-call) “Veinhunter”: Not a true familial clan, this is a union clan. All Miners join the Veinhunter clan. They heavily favor worker’s rights laws and have a lot of pull with the other clans. The literal translation of the name is actually Ironshooter. Notable Members: *Albalal Digdeep. Struck first magma in the mountainhome, progenitor of Veinhunters. *Flirtib VI Veinhunter. Planned and oversaw the excavation of a 35,000 ton vein of platinum, considered the father of Magmashelf as it exists today. Mimgoz’m (Mim-gauz-im) “Dragoncrusher”: Clan of military dwarves. Killed Tunnelbane the Great Wyrm by caving in their home cave on him. A new hall was built for them and they have the finest homes and taverns in the city. All born into the Dragoncrusher clan are incredibly tough and strong and any who fail the combat training required of all members loses his clan membership. Most other clans view them with high favor. Notable Members: *Grund “Stomach Plunge” Dragoncrusher. Dealt the final blow to Tunnelbane by thrusting an adamantine spear into its stomach earning him his nickname. He went on to kill hundreds of gigantic monsters that threatened Magmashelf including Devilweb the fiendish cave spider. Berimrigoth (Bear-rim-rea-goth) “Artificecraft”: Crafters of wondrous objects forged from the purest metals. They are descendants of the Tunnelbanehild clan and heave retained all their fire manipulation ability through restrictive clan mating laws. All have scarlet red hair and beards, red eyes, and have a much higher normathermia than other dwarves. Notable Members: *Berim Artificecraft: Progenitor of the Artificecraft clan. Crafted the great magma forges and established the United Clan Coalition. Moradintilat (More-ah-din-till-at) “Moradinchild”: The smallest of the major clans, the Moradinchilds are taught from a young age the teachings of Moradin. Many grow up to be priests or clerics, others are often stalwart defenders of the mountain home and her temples. Very few end up in positions of high power in the government, instead favoring the church. Notable Members: *Muthkat Moradinchild. Established a church of Moradin in Magmashelf and designed the religious hierarchy as it exists even to this day. Minor Clans Odusokab (Oh-dew-so-kahb) “Manbreaker”: An all female clan, only girls born of the Manbreaker women can be Manbreakers. Males are given to the clan of the father or killed if the father is clanless. Notable Members: *Kaila Dragoncrusher. Killed her husband by snapping his spine over her knee. Was one of the angriest and fiercest berserkers to ever fight for Magmashelf. Nilrit (Nill-writ) “Macecarver”: Macecarvers are unique in that they are a single family of dwarves. They are fabulously wealthy and are from old money. Macecarver children are groomed from birth to marry the heir to the throne and are often successful. Such is their vanity that they never take a name that has been had by a fellow Puppetspeaker. Tröllnitig (Trool-nit-ig) “Trollbiter”: These dwarves have oversized jaws and can bite with extreme force, enough to break their own teeth. Teething children have their mouth stuffed with cotton. Notable Members: *Rukgruk Killsmash: Dwarf born with a genetic deformity causing him to have an oversized jaw. Bit the head off a Goblin King. Arothdurad (A-rawth-der-add) "Magicbeard": All dwarves born of the Magicbeard clan possess innate arcane skill. They rarely interact with other clans, locking themselves away to practice their magicks. Dar’tmidor (Dar-et-me-door) “Clockpower”: The Clockpower clan jealously guards the secrets of clockwork from the other clans. A few Clockpower dwarves decide to replace limbs with clockwork appendages but this is far from the norm. Notable Members: *Granan Clockpower, Studied clockwork mechanics under the Snicklfritz family. Progenitor of the Clockpower clan and creator of the Great Council Clock. Nistkeb’sh (Nissed-kehb-shh) “Fearzealot”: A noble clan of goodly, Moradin-fearing dwarves. They tend to be protectors of the faith and give to all in need. They are very welcoming to strangers. Ceshfotkutam (Sesh-fought-koo-tam) “Puppetspeaker”: A noble and vain clan. While few in number they are famed for their silver tongues and quick wit. Few stand a chance when debating with a Puppetspeaker. Notable Members: *Uzol Puppetspeaker. Progenitor of the Puppetspeaker clan. Was a vampire although only the head of the Puppetspeaker clan knows this. Murdered Zuntaer Goldking with a cave-in. Eshoninen (Es-show-nin-in) “Goodhill”: A small, rather well-to-do clan. They own a decent size brewery and provide ale for richer parts of the city. They produce some of the best dwarven fire ale in the world and bottles of it can fetch ludicrous prices out of the city. Ilastabar (Ill-ast-a-bar) “Absoluteloyalty”: They received this name as a joke after the leader Olandilil of the still un-named clan attempted to assassinate King Olgoradin Dragoncrusher. King Olgoradin Dragoncrusher feared nobody and welcomed challenges to his power and allowed Olandilil Absoluteloyalty to live, albeit with a ridiculous clan name. This is a very small clan, they are very poor and hold little to no sway in the political landscape of Magmashelf. Limuletar (Limb-ule-eh-tar) “Goldking”: Clan touched with the blood of a Gold Dragon. Some exhibit powers, most do not. All have golden hair and fair skin and are exceptionally beautiful even for dwarves. A common joke about the Goldkings is that they in fact have elf in them and not dragon. This is of course not true. Notable Members: *Zuntaer Goldking: Progenitor of the Goldking clan. Laid with a female gold dragon in dwarven form and his children bred with the other clans eventually diluting the dragon blood and weakening the abilities granted by it. Onolellest (Oh-gnoll-el-ehst) “Mountainkin”: The Mountainkin are a fairly large c;an of working class dwarves. They pursue all walks of life, some could be adventurers, some could be miners, and some could be street beggars. Most clans in one way or another descended from the Mountainkin. Rimtarnicat (Rim-tar-ny-cat) “Castlechain”: This clan polices Magmashelf and acts as the jailor in the justice system. This is a moderately sized clan and they are descendants of the Tunnelbanechild clan and all have red hair. Nazushcubor (Nahz-oosh-cah-bohr) “Bloodworker”: This is a clan of clanless dwarves. Anytime a dwarf loses his position in a clan he is eligible to be a Bloodworker. They are used as unpaid labor by the other clans and do most of the hauling and busy work. They are the first to be conscripted during sieges as well. All other clans look down upon them. Dead Clans Rakustrisid (Rack-oohst-rihs-id) “Tombplunder”: All members were killed during Solreb’s rise to power. A chaotic bunch by nature, they were ‘in charge’ but there was no perceivable government to speak of. They lived in the mud and lived no better than goblins. Most were half-duergar, although nobody knows that anymore. Edugogtiilat (Ed-ooh-gog-tee-lat) “Tunnelbanechild”: A clan that worshiped The Great Wyrm Tunnelbane. Solreb banished and/or executed the lot of them during his rise. Their blood was touched with draconic taint and they possessed the ability to control fire to a limited extent. Category:Beards & Bureaucracies